Confusing But Sweet
by chocochats
Summary: Weird wonderful plus Jorjafoxfan4lfe knows tht i come up with some ideas for CSI and then they really did so read to find out plus read her stories serious romance plus crime fake weddings and rubbish plus babies and new guys and reunions PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Anything goes!**

_(Grissom and Nick are on about if they got fired wat they would do)_

Hi u k?said Sara

Grissom replied fine but id be better if u stayed.

_Nick left as he felt interruptive_

Were alone now they chorused

Sara moved closer towards Grissom's lips but even though he loved her dearly he backed of and spoke to Greg about there latest case

_Grissom left_

Sara was crying then Catherine came and asked wat was wrong

Sara said Grissom is just longing for a kiss but he wouldn't accept as I moved closer to his lips he moved away I fell so lonely.

Catherine replied forget about men there worthless they mean and know nothing think about fun and money that's all a girl needs.

Thanks Catherine replied Sara

_Warrick comes back with evidence from the scene _

hey girls u look hot u wanna come and question a few people connected to the case

Sara's first reaction was i'm not hot i'm your work m8 now yes lets go interview

_Catherine winked_

_interrogation room_

First we have Carly a pole dancing m8 of Tina

wat happened the night your friend died

_Warrick left the girls to it_

Well she came to me and said fire Olivia the new girl I said I would tell her after her private show but I never saw Tina till I found her dead in the back of the car of the customer Olivia had recently done a private show to

OK said Catherine were might we find Olivia

Zincis Club in a private room

Thanks said Sara

_They all left the room Catherine and Sara went to interview Olivia_

Grissom saw Sara and pulled her in the closet and made out her

Next Catherine opened the door and said come on Sara

Fine said Grissom but then went down on one knee and said will you marry me

Sara thrilled said yes

_Warrick, Nick and Greg come to see about the noise_

Hi guys and gals

I'm getting married shouts Sara amazed

Whose the lucky fellow do we know him

Of course you do its Da Da

Grissom

Good luck fellow they all said you have a good wedding day

Wat do you mean said Sara your all invited we have got to have a short engagement

We will hunni we can have it in California in a week at my cousins ex-wife's beach she owns

she owns a beach even Brass's face dropped in amazement said Grissom kissing his wife to be in a week lets go for a drink in celebration

Catherine spoils there fun saying Sara and I have work to do like going to find a ex pole dancer named Olivia

I have her mentioned Warrick

You what said Catherine this is my case

No its my case said Warrick she's dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love is in the air**

(Cath and Sara are talking to Warrick about there parents jobs)

"Hey my parents were forensics for 7 years then told me I had to go and study teaching to be a primary school teacher but instead I studied forensics"Said Sara

"My Dad was a lawyer for celebrities and my mum was a hairdresser but they never came home one night"cried Warrick

_Warrick cried_

"Are they dead"Replied Cath

"I don't know they never contact me so I don't know there was never a funeral"Still crying said Warrick.

_Grissom walked in_

"Hey babe" whispered Grissom

"hey"said everyone in chorus while Sara and Grissom hugged then kissed

"We have to leave tonight" said Grissom to everyone

"that week went well fast I cant wait to be married to the women of my dreams"

"What me"terrified Sara said I thought you wouldn't say me then

"I didn't did I but I do mean you hunny I love you"Grissom

_At 9:17pm that night Grissom drove to the airport_

"This is big and it says the flight is delayed"Sara moaned

"Ill keep you safe babe"Grissom chanted

"thanks"kissed Sara

_nick and Cath went in the corner snogged then asked why the plane had been cancelled_

"Excuse me"said nick mardi

"Hi mi Clarissa what would you like"

"I would like..."nicks voice got wiped out by his 'girlfriend' Cath

"hi i'm Catherine I would like to know why out flight has been cancelled as my best mates are due to get married tomorrow at 9:00am in California so can I have a reason"enquired Cath

"there's a bird in the engine but just for the happy couple I shall ask for a private jet to whisk you out to California to get them married"replied by Clarissa sweetly

"Thanks"answered nick after his drone finished

_Cath skipped over to Sara_

"I've got you a private jet to California"Cath cheered

"You what"screamed Sara and Grissom

_When they got to California it was 8:30am_

"but it takes 25 minutes to get to church how are we going to cope, 5 minutesdo my hair, make up and my dress ill never do it"worried Sara

"You will babe"Grissom wept

"See you in 30 minutes"

"Love you"

"Same here babe" Sara kissed grisly and left

_At church_

Cath "you look fabulous come and have some photos"

"Grissom will love it have you got the rings"

"No Grissom said he had them"said Sara

"Grissom told me you have the rings"Cath

Sara replied "oh yeah there in my bag get the one from me but nick has the one for me I think but I haven't seen it and I wont till its on my finger and my mum sees it"

_In the pews_

"hey Warrick"answered a old little couple

"Hello who are you"Warrick a little confused answered

"Your silly parents sorry we haven't replied when you tried to find us but we've been on the run from the police since we murdered that pole dancer named Olivia"

"What do you mean?you murdered her I have been on that case for a week now"shouted Warrick

_everyone looked at him_

"But you know how we've been on the run but the police caught us and gave us a fine but paying for that fine we had to sell our house so have you got a spare bed for us for a bit well pay rent"

"Course and for you no rent we need a catch up" "Love you Mr and Mrs Brown" Cried Warrick with happiness

Here come the bride song came on everyone went silent

"..."the vows went on

at the end the rings were given

Grissom kissed Sara and they got whisked by private jet to their honeymoon suite in Australia where they were staying for a week

Hope to write next chapter soon whilst Sara and Grissom have there honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Honeymoon!**

Another chapter

On there honeymoon in Australia Sara and Gris are just showering after another love encounter. Sara

cooked omelette for her and Gris then they decided to go to harbour bridge then they were going for a

cruise round the Great barrier reef they saw lots of fish then for there dinner they had Salmon with

cheese sauce and chips. Then there tour had a surprise bottle of wine in the room ready for another

night of fun frenzy foreplay. Then during the night there was another thunder storm and tonight was

worst than ever Grissom was in the bathroom and Sara ended up in hospital with a panic attack.

Grissom decided to ask her if she wanted children as she had been acting weird all week whilst she was

in hospital so Gris went out shopping and brought a pregnancy test she screamed as she saw a blue

cross. I'm pregnant. But how longs gone I need a scan. Although she was in for panic attacks now she

was over excited and later that day they were getting on a plane home how will the guys react knowing

im pregnant. But babes were going to give it the best time of it live. Then that minute they took her down

for a scan. You're 3 months gone already. Gris in 6 months were going to be here again in hospital

giving birth to our child. What you want to have your kid here. In Australia. Yeah it will be fun. Gris

rubbed her belly and said hello. Im your daddy. Later that day they flew back to Vegas and told the guys

there honeymoon was amazing and Gris was so over excited after knowing he was going to be a daddy.

You're pregnant they all said in chorus yeh. I want kids 1 day said nick but youre not the settling down

type are you or are you the stop type.


	4. Chapter 4

**New beginnings**

"hi everyone" said Sara

"What you're

back"retorted Cath

"i'm pregnant"shrieked

Sara

"OK"Grissom

said"where all waiting

for our new arrival

before you can get the

brief on the case"."ill go

out and look for him"

(A few hours later)

"Hi again and here's"

"what's you're name

again"

"ill introduce myself thanks".Sean and i'm ready for a new challenge"said Sean.

"right"replied

Grissom"we have 4

identical quads,2 days

old, murdered for not

fitting into the family as

they were all placed

near each other after

murder"."right lets split

up". "Sara and me, Nick

and Cath and last but

not least Carrick and

and..." "and Sean" Sean

said. "1st Nick and Cath

you check out the

family, "Warrick plus

what's your name check

out the victims and

Sara and I will check

out the scene"Grissom

told the crew.

_(when Nick and Cath _

_got to the scene) (Nick _

_got down on 1 knee)_

Will you marry me

Cath"cried Nick

"Erm lets think would I

say No"screamed Cath.

_(Cath picked up the _

_phone) (in Sara and _

_Grissom's car which _

_had hands free on)_

"Sara i'm getting

married"

"well good for you,lets

have a celebrate y

dinner"menaced Sara.

"Ill start to design it and

congratulations".

"you best keep quite

Grissom not telling

anyone".


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot tensions**

(_As Sara gets ready for the celebratey wedding dinner Warrick joins Cath and nick and Grissom and Sara run through the preparations again and they also run through the information sent by the crew)_

"bye Nicky babe"

"1st i'm not a girl honey so call me nick that's my name"

"Oh hi Warrick"said them in chorus

"hi"he said

"can I borrow your car please Warrick" asked nick.

"yeah sure"Warrick replied.

_(as nick drove away Warrick approached Cath)_

"I love you Cath" Warrick said as he approached Cath's soft and smooth lips.

_(they kissed but during there very long passionate kiss nick come back for his kit and results)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Turns**

(AS nick closed up Cath went towards her car)

"Warrick tell him i'm going to run the results through"thanks said Cath

(in the car she rang Sara)

"hi can you come with me to find a dress for the wedding"

"yeah sure but you have ages yet"Sara replied

"I don't I want a short engagement like you"said Cath "plus I need to tell you something"

"what"Sara said

"tell you when I see you"Cath cried

(the phone went off)

"no credit"Sara said to Grissom

(Sean rang asking what Cath liked)

"erm ask her i'm not sidekick"called Sara

"OK calm you know I was only asking"Sean mardied

"i'm sorry Sean i'm in a bad mood gotta go"Sara dropped the phone

(on the high street)

"hi Cath"

"I kissed Warrick when Nick had left the scene so I want to get married tonight"Cath said apologetically

"fine but tell nick"Sara said

"I don't know if he did though"cried Cath

"OK ill ring Grissom and tell him to tell nick"Sara answered

(on the phone to Grissom)

"hi sexy want to get funny down in bed tonight"said Grissom

"Cath's with me you know"Sara said

"oh sorry I take it back but what do you want"

"I want you to ring nick and tell him Cath wants the wedding at 7:00pm"

"what he will go ballistic"

"chicken"

"OK fine but where"

"at our house that will be fine Grissom babe"

"it will be a tip"

"ill get funny in bed with you Grissom if you do plus ring a cateraer and me and cath will wait for them, so now would be useful"

"fine sugar bees bye byes bubble kiss"love grissom

(they fount a dress went to caths to get the rest of the stuff and fount a letter)

"hey sara I have a letter lets read it"

(the letter)

I love you lots more than words can say the sun the moon and the lightbulbs too can not make as much light as your eyes your golden hair makes my hair look dry and brittle your smile make my life a bore as I cant smile and whiten the world like you love your secret admirer plus the teddy is a gift for you

(the teddy tag)

read the letter love Sean


	7. Chapter 7

**Life/Death**

"Grissom I worked out the 4 girls names Carly, Riley, Roxy and Ronny all identical quads killed last night we are meant to be on the scene now right in the car" said a hormonal Sara

"right I will check the area and scene, Sara you check Carly's body, Cath you check Riley's body, Warrick you check Roxy's body and Nick you check your finance's is doing well".

"Babe you are forgetting someone, think me, you, Cath, nick,Warrick and..."

"Oh yeah sorry Greg you check... oh erm Ronny.

"Oh to the scene Sara and Gris can I come in your car please" pleaded Warrick and Greg.

"yeah sure leave PEOPLE to sort things out".

(In the cars)

"Nick i'm sorry about the thing with Warrick but if you don't want to invited him to the wedding then don't".

"What are you rambling on about".

"THE KISS"so loud the other car heard Cath scream it.

"Oh I didn't know you had feelings for him"

"I don't Nick he started and leaned in and kissed me".

"OK fine then but is the wedding still on at 7pm".

"Warrick this child has no marks but the others have tyre tracks on there faces so there faces have caved in ill take a picture but there is paper in her mouth which I cant take out as I forgot my kit so can I borrow your tweezers"said Sara.

"Sure Sara might be a clue"Warrick exclaimed.

(The paper)

"Its the family because I spoke to them and arh that hurt"said Sara

"ARH...ARH...ARH...ARH...ARH..."that hurts you stupid child In my stomach.

"Ring the ambulance Nick, Sara's in labour"said Grissom excitedly.

"Get in the car before you give birth to our child".

"Fine ARH".screamed Sara in agony.

"I'm going back to lab just to type up these results".

"Sara SHH!! joking babe"Gris said.

(At the lab)

"Gris you fool"Warrick said to himself

"leaving doors open what the ... who the ... are you and why is my ... lab like this" "He's gone at last ill start typing this up" all said to himself.

(in Gris's office)

"arh"

(faints hits his head on the metal desk where Gris keeps all his miniature model rooms).

"Where's Warrick he's been hours I want him to meet Lorraine,Laura,Lisa and Lindsey".said Sara

"Well ask the ambulance crew to check".said Greg

Sara asked the nurse"can I go home please, I'm a newly wed to him".

"Yeah wait for the doctor for about 10 minutes then yeah".said the nurse

(5 minutes later)

"WARRICK"all of them said

"he's dead" the doctor said after trying to resuscitate him for an hour.

"doctor can I go home please I have the cots and nappies and clothes bottles if they don't take and what ever else I need yeah can I go home doctor please" said Sara "especially as my best mate just died in this hospital"

"sure as I see it may be upsetting plus you need to make sure the babies get the best life ever at home" said the doctor

"plus I need to plan the funeral as well as look after the babies but these lot are my mates I work with and this one here(pointing to Gris) is my newly wed husband and he will plan the funeral as he is the boss anyway thank id like to have a drink with you sometime OK thanks bye" said Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nappies & Flowers**

_Sara and Gris were at home and the babies were to and Sara and Gris were trying to get over Warricks death also the case of quads were was still unsolved._

" oh god look the quads that were 2 days old and Sara's had quads this is getting dodgy plus so is this story between Nick and Cath aren't they meant to be married but instead you went into labour and Warrick died"Gris said crying but attempting a smile for Sara.

"yh but haven't you got to help me and the quads help plan Warrick funeral and help Sean learn everything plus finishing the case of the quads also don't you have to help me plan trips and things like that with Cath so that she can have a happy marriage"replied Sara.

_Back at the office nobody was doing work Cath had soaked Nicks coat in tears and only Sean was crying but he didn't know Warrick but he still felt upset and he was closest to Gris office and he volunteered to get Gris's computer for there tasks for today_

"Hey come on Cath can your coat become kitchen roll as mines not very absorbent and its pretty wet because of you"Nick reluctantly said.

Sean butted in "use mine right i'm going to get Gris's computer so we now what we have to do today.

"Sorry Nick, thanks Sean but i'm going home and then ill see Sara about the wedding Nick and Greg Gris told me that you should run the DNA that we took yesterday through the test and get the parents DNA and see whether it was them who abused them also someone should get the tyre mark then Greg does that"said Cath

"OK then Cath you go home ill do that and also can Nick do the tyre print then get any remaining fibres also could Sean just ask questions also get Brass to give us a warrant to search the parents house plus could you make sure the scene is empty for 12:00-1:00pm so they can take the bodies away. thanks Cath"Greg said repeating himself loads.

_Back at the house_

"can I go in for a bit today also I need the computer for Warricks funeral list"Gris said

"Fine yeah but please not to long plus tell Cath to come round"Sara said not hesitating

"yep I can do that but can I tell Sean that he can stay for a bit"

"Definately I dont mind but cots are everywhere"

"I know but we have the top floor bedroom"Gris said

"yeah OK I know, love you"Sara cried in tiredness

_Next minute a piece a paper saying Cath with a piece of pink ribbon fell out Gris's pocket_

"whats that"sara said

"Oh I for Cath, Warrick gave it me before he died and I got told to open it but I didnt and now im going to give it to Cath OK babes so go look after which ever baby is crying"Gris snapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Letters and Weddings**

Grissom still holding the letter slowly walked out the doors and rung Cath.

"hey Cath, I need to ask you something and give you something" Grissom seemed to manage to splutter out

"yh 10minutes as I need to finish this piece of paperwork and what is it?" Cath replied

"OK 10 minutes bye"_(Grissom put the phone down without Cath realizing)_

"what is the thing you are giving me?"

_he's gone what an idiot not saying what he wants(Cath muttered to herself)_

"Nick what am I meant to be doing here we cant just mope around forever" Sean said to break the silence

"erm I don't know because Grissom never replied to my text but I think we need to continue the quad investigation"Nick replied

"well I did the DNA results and the DNA belonged to Grissom and Carl his brother as them DNA results were on every body but all the fibres belonged to the parents"said Greg trying to continue like normal

"well OK, maybe we need to question Carl, I'll do that if you like and I will chat to the parents above the fibres and the items of clothing's which the fibres belong to"Nick said

"OK but what about the rest of us"Sean asked

"erm just check around the scene one off you and the other, … check the tyre print to see which car it belongs to and who owns a car with them specifications"

"I'll do the scene checking and Greg you do the tyre stuff"

"OK, that's my kind of job"Greg replied

_Back at Cath's_

"Hey, erm I have something for you"Grissom cautiously said

"yh, you said but how do I know what it is if you don't say what it is?"Cath said excitedly

"it's a letter … off Warrick he gave it me before he died"

"oh so, can I have it?"

"yh course why not its was for you"

_The letter_

Cath

you maybe don't know how much I love you but I love you much more than words can say even though I managed to write this with words and I wanted to let you know before you married Nick so you would know my honest true feelings and maybe you felt something back and as it goes

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Nothing can be as honest and true as you

I love you too

Could you be true?

_Back with a very tearful Cath_

"how could he write such lovely things then die I never got to reply"

"well maybe write a letter back and place it on his grave after his funeral then his spirit can still read it"

"yh that could work and I would feel better than but now after reading that I feel as if I can't marry Nick any more as Sean had feelings for me then Warrick and he died what shall I do"

"ring Sara she has the answer for everything"

"good point but how can I tell her that you know as you had the letter for me and I got it now and Warricks dead and she feels most for him because of her kids killing him well that's what she thinks as she gave birth and everyone except Warrick was with them so now he's the one dead"

"I never knew she felt as though she killed him"

"neither did I till she told me anyway I better get back and continue with work"

"no take the day off with pay and I have to get back to Sara anyway"

"are you sure?"

"yh im sure about the last part and of course have the day off and ill pay you, you need the day off"

"thanks and OK bye"

_Back with Sara_

"Oh why did I get quads their so annoying and tiring I need to go into work to get some rest right shut up kids Lindsey one more cry I swear ..." Sara muttered to herself

_Grissom walked in and muttered her out _

"woohoo, peace and harmony I need sleep"Grissom cheered

"I need sleep and to go to work for a rest and I want to compare our quads to the quad investigation"Sara said tiredly

"OK, fine ill look after our kids"

"thanks" she kissed him softly and left

_At the scene_

"erm another fibre in a pool of blood?"Sean said

"pardon another fibre in blood who's is the blood and what/who's is the fibre??"Nick asked inquisitively

"lets send it down to Greg in the portable lab"

"congratulations on finding that evidence"

"nick here's another fibre can you analyze it then this sample of blood and then can we have the results?"

"no you cant have the results because this fibre is from ..."

_Greg is interrupted by a car pulling up next to the scene_

"its Sara's car"screamed Nick

"hey guys I want to compare the bodies to mine and Grissom's children are they back at the lab"said Sara

"yep"all the boys said in unison

"OK I'm going down there then"

"continue what you where saying anyway Greg"Sean said

_Sara leaves_

"that fibre is from Grissom's jacket and the blood is … also Grissom"Greg answered

"so does the case belong to Grissom did he kill them after knowing his wife will go into labour with quads so that it would scare her"nick asked

"yes that's what I believe"

"so is that why he's been avoiding this case?"

"Maybe we need to ask him"

"ill go ask him as he may answer and tell the truth"Sean said

"fine but lets bring him here please"Nick questioned

"good idea ill ring him" Greg said

_On the phone to Grissom_

"hey Gris will you come and check out some new evidence at the scene please?"Greg asked

"nope sorry cant have kids to look after Sara said she's coming to see you"

"she has but bring them with you Nick will look after them as maybe he might have some in the future with Cath"

"OK fine 5 minutes"

"he's coming 5 minutes he said can you get the scan results and everything done Sean as I need to look as if I'm busy with the evidence and Nick needs to look as if he's checking the scene further and he's ready to look after kids" Greg pleaded

"course easily my previous job was making reports for results"Sean answered

_Just at that moment there was a sudden screaming and screech off wheels_


End file.
